Final Fantasy X/Rurouni Kenshin 'Crazy RP' Part I
by Oxymoron
Summary: This is the chat transcript of mine and a friend's crazy roleplay featuring the characters of FFX and Rurouni Kenshin. Some of the characters may be a bit OOC, but that's the humor of it. Rated PG-13 for some language and a few sexual situatons..


((Author's Note: This is a Final Fantasy X/Rurouni Kenshin Role Play Transcript that happened one night between myself and a friend. It was hilarious, really, and I though maybe I should put it up on FF.Net for you all to enjoy as well. ^^ Some of it may be kind of explict, thus I gave it a PG-13 rating. Most of it isn't truely bad though. Expect a follow up soon! :D!))  
  
  
  
Sorcery Genius: I hate pizza delivery men.  
  
Setsuna ASX: x.x  
  
Sorcery Genius: It took them an hour and a half to get the pizza here. T.T;  
  
Setsuna ASX: gah..x.x  
  
Setsuna ASX: Tidus:..pizza..........@.@...need energy...need energy to kill Jet..  
  
Sorcery Genius: I was thinking, or EVO, maybe a school dance? And what were the other ones? o.o;  
  
Sorcery Genius: Yuna: KILL SIR JEHCT?! ::Faints.::  
  
Sorcery Genius: Kimahri: Yuna no look so good.  
  
Sorcery Genius: Rikku: Yunie? ::Shoves Yuna with her foot.:: Wake up, Yunie.  
  
Sorcery Genius: Auron: ::Mocks thunder.:; BOOM.  
  
Sorcery Genius: Rikku: ::Mimics Yuna.::  
  
Sorcery Genius: Wakka: Thats what ya get for bein' an Al Bhed, ya!  
  
Sorcery Genius: U.U; ::Stoppin.::  
  
Setsuna ASX: Tidus:...Lulu is pushin up dasies bwehehehe  
  
Sorcery Genius: Lulu: ::Casts Ultima on Tidus.::  
  
Setsuna ASX: Tidus: ::steals the pizza and shares it with mikhael and taco bell dog::  
  
Setsuna ASX: Tidus: ::TORCHED::  
  
Setsuna ASX: Tidus: ::makes Yuna summon Bahamut::  
  
Sorcery Genius: Rikku: ::Wakes up, laughs, then faints again.::  
  
Sorcery Genius: Auron: HAHAHAHA. BOOM!  
  
Sorcery Genius: Wakka: Is it just me, or is Auron a bit out of character, ya?  
  
Sorcery Genius: Lulu: He's extremely out of character.  
  
Sorcery Genius: Auron: HAHAHAHAHA! BOOM! HAHAHA!  
  
Setsuna ASX: Auron:...just necause i look like the older version of vincent valentine and i wear black shades and have a big sword doesnt mean i always have to be so..STOIC....................BOOOOOM!  
  
Setsuna ASX: *because  
  
Sorcery Genius: Seymor: OH YUNA!! ::Bounds over to the group.:: Yuna, its time to get married! ^^; ::Beams.::  
  
Sorcery Genius: Yuna: Alright. T.T; :;Marries Seymor.::  
  
Sorcery Genius: Rikku: Nuuu!  
  
Sorcery Genius: Rikku: Wait.  
  
Sorcery Genius: Rikku: DOES THAT MEAN I CAN HAVE TIDUS?!  
  
Sorcery Genius: Wakka: Chappu, does that mean she can have Tidus, ya?  
  
Setsuna ASX: Tidues: ::slaps the pizza into Seymor's face and takes off with yuna and screws her::  
  
Sorcery Genius: Yuna: Thank Yevon for this... GET OFFA ME, TIDUS!  
  
Sorcery Genius: Wakka: Yeah, get offa her, ya!  
  
Sorcery Genius: Kimahri: ::Pulls Tidus off.:: Kimahri's turn.  
  
Sorcery Genius: xD  
  
Sorcery Genius: Rikku: ::Blinku. Draws a picture of a machina in the sand with a stick.:: Maybe I should go back to the Al Bhed? o.o;  
  
Setsuna ASX: Kenshin:...You shouldnt do that...that you shouldnt..  
  
Setsuna ASX: Sano:..Kenshin..why are we here?  
  
Sorcery Genius: Kaoru: Good question.  
  
Setsuna ASX: Katsu:..i make newspapers..  
  
Sorcery Genius: Misao: HIMURA!  
  
Setsuna ASX: Kenshin: ...that you shouldnt do sir Katsu..that you shouldnt  
  
Setsuna ASX: Katsu: WEASEL GIRL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorcery Genius: Misao: TELL ME WHERE SHINOMORI AOSHI-KUN IS!  
  
Sorcery Genius: Misao: Oh. Hiya, Katsu! ::Wavewavewave.:: Seen Tae recently? ::Wink wink.::  
  
Setsuna ASX: Sano:..We dont know...man..im desperatley in need of a girl..kenshin gets megumii AND kaoru..  
  
Setsuna ASX: Katsu: ::blinks::..maybe one of my mbombs nuked him..bwehehe  
  
Sorcery Genius: Yahiko: Yeah. Next thing you know, Tsubame will want him too. T.T;  
  
Sorcery Genius: Tae: HIM?  
  
Sorcery Genius: Tae: HIM?!  
  
Setsuna ASX: Sano:...All the girls drool over everyone else BUT ME!!!  
  
Setsuna ASX: GRRRRRRR!  
  
Sorcery Genius: Tae: That's it, cheapskate's (Sano..T.T; Please pay your bill at the Akabeko) friend.. DIE!  
  
Sorcery Genius: Tsubame: I don't.  
  
Sorcery Genius: Tsubame: But I like Yahiko-chan.. ^^  
  
Sorcery Genius: Yahiko: DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!  
  
Sorcery Genius: Kaoru: D LITTLE Yahiko-chan!  
  
Sorcery Genius: Megumi: Oh dear. o.o;  
  
Setsuna ASX: Sano: ::sigh and walks off::...im related to the great captain sagara..but still...i get no chick!  
  
Sorcery Genius: Saito: The Fox, The Racoon, and the Weasel.  
  
Setsuna ASX: [isnt sano like captain sagara's brother?]  
  
Sorcery Genius: Sagara-san's Ghost: That's because of this.. :;Points to the 'bad' symbol.::  
  
Sorcery Genius: [ No. ]  
  
Sorcery Genius: [ Sagara was just the leader of the Seki Houtai. ]  
  
Sorcery Genius: [ Sano didn't have a last name, so he took his captian's. ]  
  
Sorcery Genius: Kenshin: Kaoru-dono, we shouldn't play with explosives, that we shouldn't. ^^;;;;;;;;  
  
Sorcery Genius: Kaoru: ::Stole one of Katsu's bombs and is about to make Yahiko go BOOM!::  
  
Sorcery Genius: Sojiro: When will the fighting end?  
  
Sorcery Genius: Makoto Shishio: There will be no telling.  
  
Sorcery Genius: Misao: HIMURA!  
  
Setsuna ASX: ::Sano grabs kaoru and rons off into a prvatre place and follows up with lemon fic::  
  
Setsuna ASX: Sano: :grabs misao along the way turning it into a three way::  
  
Sorcery Genius: Kaoru: ::Bomb goes BOOM!::  
  
Sorcery Genius: Misao: ::Grabbed.:; Hey! /  
  
Sorcery Genius: Misao: WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME, SAGARA?!  
  
Sorcery Genius: Misao: :;Struggles.:; I was about to ask Himura where Aoshi-kun is..  
  
Setsuna ASX: Dont worry..::smirks and has threesum with kaoru and misao::  
  
Sorcery Genius: Misao: ::Raped.::  
  
Sorcery Genius: Kaoru: ::Raped.. And enjoyed it. ^^;;!::  
  
Setsuna ASX: ::lays between the two girls who were apparently doing things to eachother and smirks::  
  
Sorcery Genius: Misao: ::Pokes Sano's thought bubble.:: Where does it get this crap?  
  
Sorcery Genius: Kaoru: \_/ You know I have no idea.  
  
Setsuna ASX: ::holds kaoru beside him gently and smiling::  
  
Sorcery Genius: Kaoru: ::Blinks.::  
  
Sorcery Genius: Aoshi: HIMURA!  
  
Setsuna ASX: gtg..gomen nasai..ive been on to long  
  
Sorcery Genius: Ok.  
  
Sorcery Genius: Bye. 


End file.
